


quixotic

by onovi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onovi/pseuds/onovi
Summary: Narcissa finds a new way to spend her time with her husband in the bedroom.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	quixotic

_**quixotic** [ kwuhk·so·tuhk ] _

_(n.)_ extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary, impractical or impracticable 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
A candle on the edge of the room, flickered uneasily. The bedroom resembled a sunset, red and melted with other colours of the night sky; such as the soft hint of pink, purple and azure.

Narcissa approached from outside the room and in her negligée, smirked at the picture in front of her. The painting she masterfully created.  _Wonderful; orphic_.

Whimpering pathetically in front of her, was her husband, his rear to her direction, his blond hair falling out of his weakly tied ponytail. She could not see his face; but she imagined it was flushed hot with embarrassment.

Gripping the toy in her hand, ( She did not  _generally_ approve of using muggle items, but that made it better. To humiliate him.) she approached her broken husband. 

The faint buzz of the vibrator inside of him was enough to make Narcissa feel slick immediately. She could see, with his face in the white pillow, that his lip was trembling. 

Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around his pulsing cock, smirking as he gasped in surprise. After all, he could not see her under such a thick blindfold. 

As she began to rub him up and down, slowly and steadily, he began to make small sounds from beneath her. She smacked him lightly; scolding — “Did I tell you to speak yet?”

Lucius shook his head, his bottom lip bit. Letting go of him, she carefully removed the vibrator from him—( earning a sharp inhale from her husband.)—and she reached out to open the drawers, one hand never leaving his back.

“I’ve brought something special for you.” She states with an amused glimmer in her eye. When she takes out a silicone strap-on, she could see Lucius’ eyes widen with fear or excitement—she couldn’t quite place it.

Pressing her wand to the toy, feeling it suddenly become slippery in her hand, she put it on. She got into position, as if she was a man taking her husband. She could see how it was appealing. On top of him, she could feel him trembling beneath her.

She pressed her fake cock against his soft orfice, earning a sharp inhale from Lucius. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” She crooned, touching his cock with her finger ever so slightly. Lucius nodded, his bottom lip quivering beneath his teeth. She leaned forward and kissed his jaw softly. _“Good boy.”_

Pushing inside of him, she felt nothing. But as she saw her husband slowly become a wailing, moaning mess—it was almost worth not having the pleasure.


End file.
